En el aire
by MomoGazerock
Summary: Después del concierto que Nightmare tuvo en la Japan Expo en Francia, Ruka y Yomi vuelven a Japón en un vuelo aparte, donde pasan cosas entre ambos.


**Título:** En el aire  
**Autor:** Momo Gazerock  
**Pareja:** Ruka x Yomi (Nightmare members)  
**Advertencias:** Lemon

_**Esta historia no es con el fin de perjudicar a ambos artistas**_

**En el aire**

Después del gran concierto que tuvieron los naitos en la Japan Expo en Francia y después de turistear en aquel país, llegó el día en que debían volver a Japón.

Que mal que debamos irnos tan pronto- dijo Sakito- Aun así fue emocionante estar fuera del país.

No quiero irme- dijo Hitsugi- Todavía quiero seguir conociendo el país, son pocos los lugares que visitamos, también tengo pocas fotos de los lugares en los que estuvimos

No fuimos a muchos lugares, pero tienes demasiadas fotos- habló Ruka- Siendo honesto, yo si extraño Japón, la pasé bien aquí, pero quiero volver a casa.

La verdad es que yo también extraño mi casa- dijo Sakito dando un suspiro de nostalgia-.

En ese instante, Yomi se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos, pues tenía que decirles algo respecto al viaje de regreso a casa.

¿Dónde está Ni~ya? – Preguntó Yomi-

Está en su lugar feliz- dijo Hitsugi-

¿Lugar feliz?- preguntó el pequeño- Ya enserio, ¿En dónde está?

Allá- señaló Sakito a lo lejos- Está fumando, no creo que quiera venir acá.

Bueno, no importa- contestó el vocalista- Dos de nosotros va a tener que tomar otro vuelo, no entendí muy bien por qué, pero como estuve de acuerdo, me iré en el otro avión. ¿Alguno de ustedes quiere irse conmigo?

Yo voy conti…- dijoHitsugi-

Yo te acompaño Zoozy- dijo Ruka interrumpiendo al guitarrista-

Bien, entonces nosotros dos nos iremos por aparte- dijo Yomi- Ustedes tres se quedarán juntos, su vuelo sale 10 minutos antes que el de nosotros, ¿No importa?

No importa- dijo Sakito con una sonrisa- Igual y me quería ir en el que se supone que nos iríamos juntos.

Sí, no importa- contestó Hitsugi con un tono de enfado- Hay que decírselo a Ni~ya para que lo sepa, iré con él.

Pasando los últimos momentos en el que se encontraban en el aeropuerto, llegó el momento en que Ni~ya, Sakito, Hitsugi y el resto del staff tomaron su vuelo a Japón, y tal como Yomi lo había dicho, a los 10 minutos de que ellos partieran, su vuelo con el que iría acompañado de Ruka salió. Ambos se sentaron en la parte trasera del avión, la que se encuentra cerca de uno de los sanitarios; Yomi iba sentado en un asiento que tenía ventanilla.

Por fin volveré a casa- dijo Ruka mientras miraba a Yomi, quien se encontraba algo preocupado- ¿Qué tienes enano?

¿Notaste que tan cortante se portó Hitsugi conmigo cuándo ellos se fueron?- dijo Yomi algo desolado-.

Déjalo, ya se le pasará- dijo el baterista mientras le daba un abrazo al Zoozy- Debe ser porqueél aún no se quería ir. Creo que no era el único, pero no se puede hacer nada.

Supongo que debe ser eso- respondió el vocalista- No creo que sea por lo de ayer mientras tocábamos Kyokuto Ranshin Tengoku.

¿Serías tan amable de no mencionarme eso, por favor?- dijo Ruka algo molesto-

¿Eh? Lo hemos estado haciendo hace poco, ¿Ahora por qué te molesta?- preguntó Yomi a Ruka mientras lo miraba fijamente-

Es que…olvídalo, no es nada importante- respondió Ruka con el mismo enfado-

¿Por qué no me lo quieres decir?- insistió Yomi-

Te dije que no es nada importante- continuó el baterista-

Está bien, ya no insistiré- contestó el menor cruzando los brazos mientras se decía a sí mismo _"Me pregunto si lo de ayer lo puso celoso"_

Después de esa discusión, Yomi no volvió a tocar ese tema, no quería que Ruka se enfadase con él, mejor esperó a que se calmara, e incluso, le sacó temas de conversación diferentes, aunque moría por saber si esa reacción fue porque odia el fan service, o porque le molesta que este lo haga con Hitsugi, hasta que cayó la noche, después de hacer escala en Londres, Yomi fue el primero en caer de sueño; este se quedó dormido sobre los muslos del baterista. Se veía tan tierno el cómo dormía.

Espero su cabeza no de la vuelta hacia mí- pensaba Ruka mientras veía al menor dormir dulcemente- No quiero que me pase un acciden…demasiado tarde (todos sabemos que le sucedió O/O)

Después de tener ese impulso, Ruka estaba pensando en la forma de cómo podía mover a Yomi sin que este despertase y que su miembro regresase a la normalidad, pero fue imposible, ya que el Zoozy se despertó al sentir el bulto que se había formado entre las piernas de Ruka.

Zo…Zoozy- titubeó el baterista- ¿Por qué te despertaste?

¿Así que era esto lo que te incomodaba?- dijo Yomi mientras veía el bulto de Ruka- Eso aclara mis dudas, supongo.

¡Cállate!- dijo Ruka algo avergonzado- Ahora no tengo tiempo para eso, debo hacer algo para que se me pase esto.

Yo sé cómo- dijo el vocalista mientras bajaba la cremallera del pantalón de Ruka y metía su mano-

Tonto, nos van a ver aquí- con la misma vergüenza, dijo Ruka-

Todos están durmiendo- contestó Zoozy- Dudo que nos vean

¡Espera!- dijo Ruka- Puede que alguien que no esté dormido o alguna azafata nos vea, ya sé dónde puedes hacer lo tuyo.

Se levantó del asiento, mirando a todos los lares en donde se encontraban los dos naitos para que nadie los observara; una vez asegurándose de que nadie los veía, Ruka tomó a Yomi de la mano y lo llevó consigo al baño del avión, ahí, Ruka bajó por completo su pantalón y su ropa interior para que Yomi hiciera lo suyo.

¡Dios!- exclamó el vocalista- Pensé que la tendrías más pequeña

Date prisa- expiró Ruka- No sé si pronto se me va a pasar

Yomi lamía la cabeza del miembro de Ruka, mientras con una de sus manos lo movía de arriba a abajo, el baterista comenzaba a dar suspiros de placer.

Sí que es muy grande- dijo Yomi mientras lo seguía moviendo-

No lo hagas tan lento- suspiraba Ruka- Si grito tan fuerte, alguien se despertará y nos escuchará.

El pequeño seguía moviéndolo, también lo introdujo en su boca haciendo el mismo movimiento, haciendo que la parte de Yomi también sufriera de una erección tras explotar la semilla de Ruka dentro de su boca.

Estoy…aún…aún no se me quita- jadeaba Ruka mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Yomi- Tú estás igual que yo.

Detente Ruka- dijo el pequeño- Dijiste que lo hiciera a prisa, no podemos ocuparnos de mí.

También será rápido- dijo Ruka mientras sonreía suavemente al quitar la playera de Yomi- Pon el seguro, todos duermen, pero por si acaso.

Yomi se dirigió hacia la puerta para poner el seguro, Ruka pasó sus manos sobre el torso desnudo del otro naito, mientras jugaba con sus pezones, bajaba una de sus manos para quitar su pantalón y seguir excitando el miembro del menor.

Lo haces bien- gimió éste-

¿Te gusta?- susurró Ruka a su oído-Eso no es nada

El mayor se desnudó por completo, se sentó en el piso del baño, llevó hacia el a Yomi mientras lo besaba e introducía su lengua dentro de la boca del otro, hizo que diera vuelta hacia él, dándole la espalda, luego lo posicionó de tal manera de que el miembro de cada uno, se encontrase con la boca del otro (saben de qué posición hablo). Ambos lamían el miembro del otro, ambos gemían de placer por lo que estaban haciendo, incluso Yomi gritaba a causa de los gemidos.

No grites- jadeó Ruka- Vas a despertar a los demás.

Se siente tan bien…no puedo contenerlo… ¡Ah! Ruka- gemía Yomi- No succiones tan rápido…me voy…me voy a…

Está bien- dijo y después lamió dos de sus dedos para meterlos en Yomi- Con eso será suficiente para no hacerte gritar.

Ah…Ru…Ruka, no lo hagas- suplicaba Yomi a base de jadeos- Ruka…

¿No hago esto?- preguntó el más grande con una sonrisa pervertida en su rostro mientas movía sus dedos más aprisa- ¿Quieres más?

Si lo haces…-continuaba suplicando- Tampoco me lamas tan aprisa…

Aún no termines…no termines- jadeaba Ruka- Todavía no termino

El baterista empujó a Yomi hacia su miembro erecto para introducirlo dentro de él, no podría ver su rostro sonrojado y excitado de su querido Zoozy, solo podía mirar su espalda, a su vez, continuaba estimulando la parte de Yomi.

Si quieres…si quieres puedes terminar- suspiraba Ruka- Yo aún puedo… ¡Ah! ¡Yomi!

Volteó al vocalista para poder observar los gestos que este hacía por cada embestida que sentía dentro suyo, para que este pudiera ver el gesto que llegase a hacer para su culminación. Este levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, para abrazarlo y correrse al mismo tiempo, Yomi sobre el torso de Ruka, y Ruka dentro de Yomi.

¿Mejor?- preguntó Yomi con muy poca fuerza-

Más que mejor- respondió Ruka con la misma voz débil de Yomi-

Ambos se dieron un beso final después de todo ese placer que tuvieron, cuando comenzaban a golpear la puerta.

¿Hola? ¿Está ocupado?- preguntaban fuera de la puerta-

Has arqueadas- dijo Ruka a Yomi-

Pero…- tartamudeó el vocalista-

¡Solo hazlo!- ordenó el mayor- Permita un momento, por favor

Mientras Yomi hacía los sonidos que Ruka le pidió que hiciera, ambos volvieron a vestirse; ropa, zapatos, muñequeras, todo, no debían dejar nada. Una vez que terminaron de vestirse, Ruka pidió a Yomi que se fingiese mareado y enfermo para que no notase extraño el por qué ellos dos estaban encerrados.

Lo sentimos mucho- se disculpó el baterista con el pasajero- Ya puede entrar

¿Se encuentran bien?- preguntó el sujeto-

Él está algo mareado- dijo Ruka- Pero ya está bien, ya puede pasar.

Los dos se alejaron lo más rápido posible del sanitario y comenzaron a dar una pequeña y suave risa, ya que había caído en ello, más porque aquella persona dijo _"esos chinos deberían viajar más seguido en avión"_, ambos volvieron a sus asientos, bastante exhaustos, así que cayeron pronto en sueño, y así fue por el resto del viaje.

Horas después de vuelo, por fin habían llegado a Japón, los demás naitos estaban ahí esperándolos, querían saber si llegaron bien. Estaban ahí esperándolos, hasta que se les vio salir a ambos, bastante alegres. Los tres se acercaron a recibirlos

¿Y cómo les fue? – preguntó Ni~ya a ambos-

Nos fue bien- respondió Ruka- Nos hubiese gustado ir con ustedes, pero aun así nos fue bien.

¿No hicieron nada malo verdad?- preguntó Sakito a Yomi- Con eso que dejarlos solos a ustedes dos, es un caos.

Etto…no- dijo Yomi algo nervioso- Nada fuera de lo normal

Está bien- dijo Ni~ya- Entonces podemos irnos ya

Vayamos- dijo Hitsugi - Me da gusto que de nuevo estemos en casa.

Menos mal que no les pasa por la cabeza lo que pudimos hacer- dijo Ruka a Yomi-

Eso es lo que quiero creer- dijo Yomi- Bien, ¿Qué esperamos? A casa.

¡Espérenos! ¡No se adelanten!- gritó Yomi mientras corría tras de los otros naitos-

Ruka caminaba tras de ellos, tal como lo dijo, tenía suerte de que no llegasen a sospechar absolutamente nada de lo que hicieron, aunque si podía hacerlo por los celos que el día de la Japan Expo, Hitsugi le provocó, pero ya no debía pensar en ello, ya estaban en casa, era de nuevo a volver a sus días normales; seguro que este viaje jamás lo van a olvidar, no solo por ser la primera vez que Nightmare se presentase en el extranjero, sino por el día que pasó Ruka con su pequeño Zoozy.

* * *

**Notas:**

*Dedicado a la gente de Nightmare Street Team México que con sus post sobre el viaje a Francia de la banda, me dieron ideas de escribir esto. Espero les guste, al igual que a los demás que den con este one-shot n-n

Espero les agrade la historia, nos vemos pronto :3

-huye tan rápido como puede-


End file.
